Anastasia (soundtrack)
border | alt = | released = October 28, 1997 | recorded = 1996–1997 | venue = | studio = | genre = Musical theater, classical | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = David Newman Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flaherty | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} |rev2 = Filmtracks |rev2score = }} Anastasia: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack for the 1997 Warner Bros. Feature Animation film Anastasia. It contains songs from the film written by Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flaherty, selections of the original score composed by David Newman, and performed by Liz Callaway, Jim Cummings, Jonathan Dokuchitz, and Kelsey Grammer, among others, and featured singles by Aaliyah and Deana Carter and a duet with Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, along with tracks from the film's score composed by David Newman. It was released on October 28, 1997 on CD and audio cassette. The songs "Journey to the Past" and "Once Upon a December" were given nominations from the Academy Awards and Golden Globes. Newman also received his first Oscar nomination for the score. The single "At the Beginning" managed to position #45 on the Billboard Hot 100, and also to #1 on Billboard's Adult Contemporary. Track listing Personnel * Aaliyah – Performer, Finger Snaps * Lynn Ahrens – Producer * Brooks Almy – Vocals, Ensemble * Eric Altenburger – Design * Alexander Areteds – Mixing Assistant * Patricia P. Azar – Translation * Randall Barlow – Programming * Tom Bender – Assistant Engineer * Ellen Bernfeld – Vocals, Ensemble * Douglas Besterman – Orchestration * Judy Blazer – Vocals, Ensemble * Jeff Blumenkrantz – Vocals, Ensemble * Edwin Bonilla – Percussion * Ted Brunetti – Vocals, Ensemble * Glen Burtnik – Vocals, Ensemble * Liz Callaway – Performer * Deana Carter – Performer * Sue Ann Carwell – Vocals (background) * Sean Chambers – Engineer * Vivian Cherry – Vocals, Ensemble * Robin Clark – Vocals, Ensemble * Victoria Clark – Vocals, Ensemble * Jim Cummings – Performer * Tony Dawsey – Mastering * Darius de Haas – Vocals, Ensemble * Madeleine Doherty – Vocals, Ensemble * Jonathan Dokuchitz – Performer * Anne Dudley – Piano * Robert DuSold – Vocals, Ensemble * Gregg Edelman – Vocals, Ensemble * Emilio Estefan, Jr. – Producer * Alfred Figueroa – Assistant Engineer * Steve Fitzmaurice – Engineer * Stephen Flaherty – Producer, Vocal Arrangement * Marty Frasu – Synthesizer * Al Fritsch – Vocals, Ensemble * Juan Carlos García – Translation * Javier Garza – Engineer, Mixing * Jim Gilstrap – Vocals (background) * Kyle Gordon – Vocals, Ensemble * Kelsey Grammer – Performer * Mick Guzauski – Mixing * Nikki Harris – Vocals (background) * Reggie Hamilton – Bass * Daniel Hamuy – Orchestration * Mike Harvey – Vocals, Ensemble * Darren Higman – Executive Producer * Trevor Horn – Producer * Jan Horvath – Vocals, Ensemble * Henry Jackman – Keyboards, Programming, String Arrangements * Randy Jackson – Bass * John Jellison – Vocals, Ensemble * Xandy Jenko – Orchestration * Marlena Jeter – Vocals (background) * Jeanette Jurado – Shaker * Craig Kallman – Executive Producer * Kenny Karen – Vocals, Ensemble * Curtis Rance King, Jr. – Vocals, Ensemble * Selina King-Murrell – Vocals (background) * Michael Knobloch – Production Coordination * Joseph Kolinski – Vocals, Ensemble * Alix Korey – Vocals, Ensemble * John Kurlander – Engineer, Mixing * Angela Lansbury – Performer * Donna Lewis – Performer * David Lowenstein – Vocals, Ensemble * Mario Lucy – Engineer * Steve MacMillan – Mixing * Richard Marx – Arranger * Richard Marx – Performer * Cindy Mizelle – Vocals, Ensemble * David Newman – Conductor, Producer, Orchestration, Score Selections * Bill Nolte – Vocals, Ensemble * Michael Omartian – Producer * Michele Pawk – Vocals, Ensemble * Michael Perfitt – Mixing Assistant * Bernadette Peters – Performer * Darryl Phinnessee – Vocals (background) * Tim Pierce – Guitar * Freddy Piñero, Jr. – Engineer * Billy Porter – Vocals, Ensemble * Patrick Quinn – Vocals, Ensemble * Guy Roche – Arranger, Programming, Producer * Karen Silver – Vocals, Ensemble * J.K. Simmons – Vocals, Ensemble * Frank Simms – Vocals, Ensemble * Emily Skinner – Vocals, Ensemble * Ted Sperling – Vocals, Ensemble * Moana Suchard – Engineer * Thalía – Performer * Vaneese Thomas – Vocals, Ensemble * Michael Thompson – Guitar (Electric) * Rene Toledo – Guitar (Acoustic) * Dan Wallin – Engineer * Tim Weidner – Keyboards, Programming, Engineer * Lillias White – Vocals, Ensemble * Aaron Zigman – String Arrangement Charts Certifications and sales References Category:Film soundtracks Category:1997 soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Anastasia (1997 film)